


Family Planning in the Mirrorverse

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrorverse PWP Mpreg. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning in the Mirrorverse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [生育计划](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469266) by [cindyfxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx)



> This is what I first wrote when I set out to write a mirror!verse mpreg over a year ago. It was just a PWP and while I was okay with it, I wanted it to be more. If you have read my story I don't care as long as you're mine you will notice similarities, because this is what that is based on. I hope you enjoy.

Mr. Spock opened the door to the cabin and stepped into the room, looking around mildly puzzled. “Captain?” He said to the seemingly empty room. There was a rustle from one side and from behind the room’s privacy screen stepped Captain Kirk.

His arms were crossed over his chest and his mouth pinched tight in irritation.  Mr. Spock stepped up to his captain, a quizzical look on his face. “You were not waiting for me in transporter room when I beamed back aboard the ship. May I inquire as to why?”

“Well, when I was informed that you would be coming back alive, I had no interest in leaving my quarters,”  Kirk spat.  Spock raised an eyebrow at this.

“I do not understand why you are holding me in such contempt? It seems that for some time now you have pushed me away and wanted nothing to do with me.  What did I do to make you feel this way?”  Kirk pushed off the wall he was leaning on, uncrossed his arms and pointed to the bulge under his gold vest of command.

“What indeed, Mr. Spock?” he said snarling.

“I see." Spock paused for a moment, his arms going behind his back. "I do not know why you insist on holding this against me." He continued,  "It is not as if I knew the effect those spores would have on your body and thus set out to impregnate you. In fact if I remember correctly it was you that approached me that night...”

Spock let the words hang in the air between them.  Kirks’ face pinched up even tighter in anger. “Fine, Mister Spock.  You have no blame in this. Now, don’t you have something you should be doing in one of the labs or something?”

“Actually I do not,” Spock replied. “I have cut my work load considerably, so that I can attend to you during the remainder of your -- condition. I know that, despite what you think, I shoulder half the responsibility for _our_ child-- Our son to be precise. Of course I had to find that out from Dr. McCoy, since you did not see fit to tell me yourself.” 

Kirk snorted. “Be glad I didn’t have the rat aborted,”  he muttered under his breath. It was low enough that a human would not have heard him, but Spock’s eyes went wide.

“I thought you were not going to threaten me that any longer.”

Kirk sneered at the Vulcan. “Who’s threatening? If you would leave me be for more than five minutes this thing would nothing more than slop in a bucket in Sickbay.”  Before he could blink he was nose to nose with his first officer.

The muscles around the Vulcan’s mouth twitched, making the neatly trimmed goatee jerk in a strange pattern.  He balled his fist and Kirk stood,  waiting for the first blow but it never came.

Instead he heard a sigh and two cool hands grip his shoulders.  Kirk watched as Spock stood like a statue, his eyes shut.  Kirk said nothing, waiting for Spock to move.

When Spock finally opened his eyes again, they once again took on a cool neutral tone.  He peered down at his captain,  his head tilting to one side.  “Have you eaten, James? It is very important that you eat regularly now.” Kirk shook his head still not daring to speak.  

“I thought not.   Let’s get you something to eat, but first.” Spock suddenly picked up Kirk, cradling him in his arms. He carried him around the privacy screen and set him down on the bunk.  Kirk watched in shock as Spock gently, yet swiftly removed the captain’s tall boots.  Once the boots were gone, Kirk let out an audible sigh. He would never say so, but any more his boots hurt his feet.

Spock gave the captain’s feet a quick rub and placed a pillow under them.  Kirk sat there on the bunk, flabbergasted at Spock’s kindness as he watched the Vulcan retreat around to other side of the screen.  He sat in thought trying to figure out the angle.  It hit him as Spock came back carrying a tray with a bowl and piece of bread on it. _He is going to poison me. He would then be free do as he pleases and he would get command of the ship._

Spock gingerly placed the tray on Kirk’s lap. Then he settled himself at the end of the bunk, placing the captain’s feet in his lap.  As Spock started to rub the feet in his lap,  Kirk moaned softly at how good it felt.   

Spock’s mouth jerked into a tiny smile for half a second. “You should eat your soup before it gets cold,” He said gently massaging Kirk’s swollen ankles.  Kirk looked down at the bowl of soup and frowned at it.

“Is there something wrong?”  Spock asked not looking up from his task.

“What kind of soup is this, Spock?” Kirk had picked up his spoon and was tentatively stirring the soup.

Spock looked up. “It is Plomeek soup.” 

Kirk made a face. “Plomeek soup? Why in the hell would you have the replicator make this for me?”  Spock made a clicking noise with his tongue. He was starting to lose patience with his captain.

“I selected that for you because in your current state, you seem to have trouble keeping down most dishes. I figured that you would have an easier time consuming this. Plomeek soup is very mild and gentle on the digestive system.  I understand that it may not be to your tastes, but you must remember you are not just eating for yourself. Not anymore.”

Kirk found that for a moment he felt bad about how he was behaving.  Then his head cleared and he came back to himself.   _Goddammit. I am going soft. It must be the hormones._  

Dropping the spoon into the bowl with a splash and a clatter,  he crossed his arms over his chest leaving the tray to sit on his lap.  “I don’t really think I’m all that hungry,”  he said.  Unexpectedly, Spock gave one of Kirk's ankles a hard squeeze, making  him yelp in pain and surprise. 

“Captain, you need to eat.” Spock’s voice had dropped to a growl and as his looked at Kirk, his eyes burned like embers.

“I know what you are thinking and I have no interest in poisoning you. I am not some power hungry underling coveting your position.  If that was the case I could have taken it by now.  Even if I did want to kill you, I do not want to harm the child. Now eat the fucking soup or I will call Dr. McCoy in here and gladly hold you down while he shoves a feeding tube up your nose and down your throat.”

Kirk gulped. Suddenly, he did not want to test his first officer.  Picking up the spoon again, he put it to his mouth drinking the soup. It was not as bad as he thought.

He soon finished the bowl, mopping the remains with the hunk of bread.  Spock watched his captain, a look of contentment on his face and when Kirk was finished, he took up the tray.

“Would you care for another bowl?”  

Kirk shook his head, not looking at his first officer.  He was still chewing that last piece of bread and he really did want another bowl, but didn’t want Spock to know that.  Fuming , Kirk thought to himself _,  I am a starship captain of the Empire, not Spock’s little pet to be cuddled and petted._  As if on cue, Spock took a hand and placed it on top Kirk’s head, gently stroking his hair. 

Kirk glared at Spock as he carried off the tray to somewhere behind the privacy screen. When he came back , Spock took his seat at the bottom of the bunk replacing Kirk’s feet in his lap.  The Vulcan continued with his massage, ignoring the daggers shooting from his captain’s eyes. 

“Why are you doing this, Spock?” Kirk asked he voice dangerously quiet. 

Spock did not look up from his chore as he replied, “Do you really need to ask, James?”  When he got no response, he looked over to his captain.

 Kirk’s jaw had a hard set to it and he glared hard at his first officer.  Spock held his captain's stare and rested a hand on an ankle.  He gave it a gentle squeeze .

“Let me ask you this then. Have you given any thought to my proposal?”

His voice was quite and almost kind, but Kirk moved his body out of the Vulcan’s reach.  Spock did not make a move against this action. He just sighed and folded his hands in his lap.

“I’m not sure if that is a yes or a no, so I will need a more complete response to my query.”

Kirk snarled, “Oh, I’m sorry. No  Spock,  I don’t think I want to be dragged from my ship and forced into your family’s harem to act as your bed warmer, letting god knows  what happen to my son."

He uncurled his body and on his knees he faced down his first officer, his posture readying for a fight. Spock watched as one hand went to the distended stomach in a protective fashion. 

“If that is all you wanted, you can fuck off and get out of my cabin.”

Spock shut his eyes. For a long time he said nothing nor did he move.  Then he opened his eyes, unfolded his hands and drew his knees under him.  On those knees, he progressed towards his captain. 

He dodged the first blow, even though the second struck him across the chin.  It did not seem to faze him.  Kirk swung again and this time Spock caught the flying fist in his own hand.  He held it there only few inches from his face which held no emotion, eyes locked on to those his captain.  

“No, that is not all I wanted. I do not understand why you are lashing out at me, since everything you just said is far from what I propositioned you with, but I’m gratified to see that you do care about our child.”  Spock leaned in close, watching Kirk’s eyes open wide. 

“I care nothing for this thing,” Kirk snarled again.  He watched his first officer’s brow rise.

 “Indeed?” Spock inquired. “I’m afraid that your previous words and actions reveal you to be a liar.”  Spock placed his free hand over Kirk’s that still rested on his belly. 

“Come James, do not be difficult. You know that I mean you no harm and what I offer is more than just a place in my bed. I’m asking you to be my partner, to join my clan. Bond with me and I will protect you and our child.”

Kirk gave a nasty laugh. “For how long? Till you grow tired of me? What then, Spock? Will you do to me what your father did to your mother? Strangle me and make your son watch as le-matyas devour my body.”  He saw the Vulcan’s eye grow wide in remembrance for a moment and then his face resumed its normal composure. 

“No. I do not see that I would tire of you, James. I have never met anyone else whose wants, desires, and appetites match my own so completely. Who else can match wits with me and meet me in hand to hand combat?  No James, I could never grow tired of you.”  He brushed his lips over Kirk’s, frowning as the captain turned his head away.

Spock took Kirk's face in one hand and tried to turn towards him, but it would not budge. It seemed that short of breaking the human's neck, Spock had no choice but to try something else.  He started talking again hoping that his words would have the right effect.

“So you know, I have no intentions of relieving you of your command. You will still be the captain of your ship. I will stand behind you like always.  And together _we_ will raise our son. Imagine it, James.  Our son... A mixture of your beauty and charm combined with my strength and intelligence.  And _we_ will teach him everything _we_ know. About guile, about cunning, about subterfuge and how be completely ruthless.”  A smile played at his lips again as he watched Kirk’s face finally turn back him, the hazel eyes wide and golden.  “Imagine it...” Spock said one more time whispering the words into his captain's ear.

“My God... "  Kirk breathed. "He would be able to do anything... Take anything...” The captain’s mouth dropped open partly as he contemplated the possibilities.  Spock reached out and gently pushed it shut. 

Cupping Kirk’s face, Spock pressed his forehead to his, their eyes locking.  “And we would have everything to gain from it, [k'hat'n'dlawa](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/main.php?cmd=details&id=8245), ” Spock said as he gently nuzzled his captain with his nose.  Kirk  was taken aback by what Spock had called him. He knew enough of his first officer's language to know that he had just been referred to has the other half of Spock's heart and soul.

This touched something inside Kirk, but he clamped down on it and laughed at Spock’s words. “Yeah till he decides that we're in his way,” Kirk sneered.

Spock drew back and tilted his head. “Why would he ever think we would be in his way? We will not raise him like our fathers raised us, heavy handed and sharp tongued. We will praise and encourage him, acknowledging more than just his shortcomings.  He will come to trust us as it should be and we can in turn guide him in life. Help him make decisions.” The Vulcan's dark eyes glittered as he let the meaning of this sink in.  

A smirk played at Kirk’s lips. “Are you suggesting that we show our child affection in order to gain his trust, so we can manipulate him later in life for our own profit?” Spock almost looked taken aback at Kirk's words. 

“Of course not,  James. We would not manipulate. Never manipulate.  As I said, we would guide him. Assist him if you will. There is nothing wrong with a parent wanting to help their child.”

“And if helping him just happens to help us in return all the better, right?”

“Being a doting parent does have its rewards.” The Vulcan's eyes were alight with ambition as he peered down at his captain.

Kirk laughed, drawing himself closer to Spock. He reached up and began stroking the Vulcan's neat little goatee with one finger.  He watched sable colored eyes glisten and dance. 

“So you will reconsider my proposal?”  Spock inquired. 

The remnants of the laugh still on the captain’s face, he answered, “I will do more than that. I will accept it .”

He laughed again as the Vulcan’s brow shot up almost hidden under his hair. “You seemed shocked, Mister Spock. Is that not what you wanted?”  The smirk was back on Kirk’s face. 

Spock tilted his head again. “Indeed. It is what I wanted, but I am surprised that you accepted so willing. I was anticipating having to cajole you further.” Kirk shrugged and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck, taking the time to toy with the front folds of the blue  jacket.

“No need,” He replied. “You have quelled my fears and I see I have nothing to lose here. In fact I have everything to gain, so I accept. Go ahead and make the arrangements.” As he spoke Kirk placed a kiss on the line of Spock’s jaw and trailed his lips up to the lobe of an ear. Taking the ear between his lips, he sucked at it a little and then whispered, “Unless you would rather stay here to celebrate our engagement?”

There was a low rumble in Spock’s throat and his eyes darkened.  Without a word he took Kirk’s head in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. It was rough and demanding. Kirk felt their teeth clack together as he opened his mouth to give Spock entrance. 

He started to moan as the Vulcan’s cool coarse tongue met his softer wet one.  The two men used their mouths to wage war, battling for dominance.  When Spock pulled back from the kiss first, to Kirk it would have seemed that he had won.  But he realized, as Spock gripped his shoulders and pushed him back against the bulkhead, it was just a change of tactics.

The Vulcan ripped the gold vest off tan shoulders moving his hands over the well muscled chest feeling where the pectorals had become slightly enlarged from the pregnancy.  “Hmm James... It has been far too long,” Spock said his voice deep and throaty. 

The tone touched something inside Kirk and he shivered with pleasure. “Too long,” He echoed. “I never should have pushed you away,” Kirk said as he caressed the side of Spock’s face.

 At that Spock claimed his lover’s mouth.  As he did Kirk moved his hand and started undoing the hooks of his first officer’s tunic.  Without breaking the kiss, Spock shrugged it off with ease.

Running his fingers through the soft hair on Spock chest, Kirk murmured little notes of appreciation through the kiss,  his hands following the trail of dark hair to the waist band of Spock’s pants. He reached for the clasp on them, when long green tinted fingers stopped him.  Kirk pulled back, his lips swollen and red, pouting.

“Spock?” His voice held a whine to it.    Spock appraised his captain, his eyes glimmering with lust and amusement.

“We will get to that. You must be patient,” He said.  Pulling Kirk’s arms back around his neck, Spock went in for another kiss.  With one hand, Kirk gripped the back Spock’s head, grabbing a fistful of hair.  The other dug its nails into flesh of Spock’s shoulder.

Spock’s eye widened in surprise for a moment, but they closed as he moaned. He push harder into Kirk, being mindful of the swollen abdomen.  Moving his mouth, he went over Kirk’s jaw and cheek moving to an ear, licking it slowly, feeling Kirk trembled under his touch. 

Kirk gasped loudly as the Vulcan bit down on cartilage. His body growing weak and bit his lower lip, feeling his arousal building, settling in his groin hot and heavy like molten lead.

Moving his hands back around to Kirk's chest,  Spock ran his thumb over a nub, it hardening at his touch. Then taking the nipple in his fingers, Spock pinched and pulled on it,  His reward being  another gasp from his captain.

 “Oh Spock, I have missed you,”  Kirk moaned as Spock teased the little bud of flesh in his clever fingers. Green  tinted lips turned up at the corners as Spock's mouth it made its way down Kirk’s neck. Kissing and sucking the muscle corded along the throat , the Vulcan continued to tease the nub in his fingers enjoying  Kirk writhing under his attentions, hearing his captain starting to pant.

Moving his mouth down to the smooth chest,  Spock reached the other nipple and let his tongue run circles around the areola.  The rough feel of it made Kirk’s head tilt back against the bulkhead.  Spock continued to move down the human's body, licking and mouthing the quaking flesh under him. 

Stopping at the distended belly, Spock nuzzled it and he laid kisses over the whole surface. Then placing his hands on it, he ran his tongue lovingly over the navel where it had pop out.   A hand came to rest atop his head and Spock looked up in the flushed, smirking face of his captain.

“You seem to be enjoying my condition, Spock,”  Kirk leered knowingly.  Spock said nothing but went back to his ministering over the swollen stomach.   His hands then trailed down to the low waist band of Kirk’s pants and with quick movements they were soon down around the captain's knees.

Taking a hip in each hand, Spock placed kisses on well built thighs.  The Vulcan was pleased by the sound of more sighs and moans coming from Kirk.  As he continued to move over his captain’s body, Spock reached the pair of heavy hanging balls. He laid his kisses there too occasionally flicking his tongue over them.

 Kirk endeavored to move his hips but Spock held them fast in place.  He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, but it was so hard to focus on anything else, but the feel of that cool mouth on him. Kirk cooed, “Oh Spock, suck me please.”

Spock met Kirk’s eyes as he ran his tongue up the underside of the captain’s erection.  With one finger, he stroked it leisurely and watched the shudder run through the Kirk’s body.

“Actually I had other ideas. Turn around for me, James and lean against the wall.” 

Leaning back to give his captain room to move, he helped him remove his pants completely. Kirk leaned on the wall with his forearms, so that his back arched slightly, his hips and backside thrust back towards Spock.

Kirk gasped as he felt strong hands part his cheeks and something wet start to caress him.  He squirmed and moaned hungrily as the Vulcan’s tongue devoured his hole, lapping at it greedily.  Kirk's moans became deeper when he felt the tongue start to push into him.

“Ah yes Spock, that’s so good,”  Kirk was panting hard, his eyes shut with his forehead pressed against the bulkhead.   As he felt the tongue go deeper, he threw back his head  crying out.

 “Please Spock more, I want more.” 

Spock pulled back from his work and rose back on his knees.  Bringing two fingers up to Kirk’s mouth, he leaned in close and commanded, “Suck.” Spock pushed the fingers into the waiting mouth as Kirk starting to suck longingly.  Spock pressed into Kirk’s back purring into his ear.

 “James, you are a lovely little slut. How quickly you lower your defenses to me.”   He licked the edge of Kirk’s ear pulling another wanton moan from the captain.

“A kiss here, lick there and you are putty in my hands.”  Spock let out a low moan of his own as the pleasure he was feeling from Kirk’s mouth on his fingers started to take him.  Blowing into Kirk’s ear, he felt his breath coming fast and shallow.

“When we are bonded you will never keep yourself me again. I will take you when I want and you will gladly give yourself to me completely.”  Spock shivered at this thought as Kirk moaned his consent.

Spock reached around and cupped one of the engorged pectorals, giving it a hard squeeze.  Kirk’s eyes shot open and he made a pitiful whimpering sound.  Spock let the corner of his mouth curve up a hair more.

“It will be glorious. Now be sure to get those good and wet. I am sure I do not need to tell you  why,” He whispered. 

Kirk moved his tongue around the digits. He could feel little trails of salvia start to run from the corners of his mouth as the fingers moved in and out.  Thrusting his hips back, he pushed against his first officer’s groin, making sure he rubbed against the awaiting erection.

With a growl of excitement, Spock pulled his fingers from Kirk’s mouth. The captain made a little mewling sound, licking at his lips, pushing harder against the Vulcan. 

“Spock, I want more.”  Kirk pleaded.

Spock regarded his fingers, slick and wet with spit.  “You did well James. Let me reward you.” He moved his hand back and forced both fingers inside Kirk.  Kirk’s eyes went wide and he let out a cry of pain, as Spock made soothing sounds in his ear.

 “It will only hurt for a bit. Relax my captain.”  He cooed. Waiting till the ring of muscle slowly started to loosen, He slowly pressed deeper and then pulled back out. Repeating the movement the Vulcan soon had Kirk moaning again. Spock moved the fingers around inside, scissoring them apart, stretching the hole and curling them up, till he found what he was looking for.  He pushed into the gland, eyes wide in anticipation of the reaction.

“Ahhhh, Not there Spock. Oh it’s too much.”  Kirk eyes were hooded, his mouth open, tongue starting to lick at the empty air.  His panting breaths were getting louder  and faster. Shifting his weight to move one arm, he reached for the hardness between his legs. 

Spock’s free hand caught his wrist. “Not yet,” He growled. Kirk made a pitiful sound, face flushed, he tilted his head back.

 “Please, Spock please. It’s too much. I need aaahhhh.” Spock pressed in again watching as his captain started  to come undone.   With each stroke, Spock  would push hard into his captain's core and each time Kirk would cry out, begging for more. 

There were tears in the human's eyes as  Spock licked the back of Kirk's neck, his fingers plunged in and out.  Then he bit down on the soft flesh where Kirk's  neck meet his shoulder.  Arching his back, his vision blurring at the combination of pleasure and pain, Kirk whimpered and sobbed.

Spock finally let go when he tasted blood, relishing the flavor.  Pressing in closer, he whispered in Kirk’s ear. “Are you ready, James?”

“Yes Spock, please,“ Kirk pleaded, the tears now rolling down his face.

“I need to hear you say it,” Spock said.  Kirk turned his head to look back at his first officer.

“Please fuck me, Spock.” It came out a soft moan and Spock made a rumbling sound deep within his chest.

“You have to say it like you mean it, T’hy’la.”  Kirk bit his lip, his face turning red in shame.  He was desperate, wanting more and taking a breath he cried out.

 “Spock, I need you to fuck me. Please, I beg you.”  Spock thrust his fingers in hard one more time punching the spot, watching Kirk’s eye roll back, feeling the body under him almost collapse in a heap.

“That is better,” Spock said.   Suddenly the fingers were gone and Kirk shook from the tension in his body.  Out of the corner of one eye, he saw Spock stand and finish undressing.  Kirk watched the Vulcan reach in to a drawer and pull out a tube. Kirk trembled; a smile creeping on to his features knowing what was to come.

Spock got back onto the bed taking his time untwisting the cap on the lubricant, watching Kirk start to wriggle with impatience.  Squirting some into his hand he  slathered it onto his erection. Then he pressed the tube to Kirk’s orifice, giving it a little squeeze. 

After making sure to twist the cap back on and place the tube on the neighboring nightstand, (all the while listening to Kirk’s pitiful pleas to hurry up), Spock pushed his cock right up to his captain’s hole. He left it like that, holding Kirk down to keep him from pushing back into it.

“Is this what you want?”  He asked as calmly as if they were discussing breakfast.

“Yes, but more, I need you inside me, Spock. Fill me, fuck me, please.”  Without wasting another moment Spock plunged in to Kirk, sucking in a breath at feel of the tight velvety hole encasing him.   

After a moment’s pause to catch his breath, he started to pump the orifice, pushing harder each time. Soon he was thrusting wildly, grunting with the effort. Kirk started to cry out with abandon, moaning the Vulcan’s name over and over.  His cries became louder when Spock’s hot fingered hand gripped his cock and started to milk it.

“Come for me my little slut and tell me how good feels to be fucked like a whore,” Spock purred into his captain's ear, before he licked at the wound on Kirk's neck.

“Oh yes, Spock. It feels so good to be fuck by you.”  Kirk looked back over his shoulder his face a mask of lust.  “I love having your cock inside me. Please come inside me, fill me, use me, I need it, please,” He begged, his words intersected with moans.

There was another guttural noise from Spock as he thrust harder feeling the moment of climax come upon him.  Kirk was already there and he yelled out Spock’s name one last time as he ejaculated in to Spock’s hand.  Spock’s thrusting started to jerk and slow as he too came. He propelled his cock a few more times, feeling his seed spill out into Kirk's rear. 

He pulled Kirk to him tightly and together they fell back into the bed below.  Kirk felt Spock pull out completely and he moved his body to lie on his side beside the Vulcan. Suddenly very tried and feeling satisfied, Kirk  started to drift off. As he did he heard Spock whisper, “I cherish thee,” as  fingers caressed his face.

Kirk awoke later, still naked but clean, his wound dressed,  under fresh covers and wrapped in the arms of his first officer.   He peered up into brown eyes that looked down at him.

“How are you feeling, James?” Spock spoke softly and it was soothing to Kirks’ ears.

He nuzzled closer to the Vulcan and mumbled, “hungry.”

 Letting go of his captain, Spock  stood up from the bed, pulled on his pants and went around the privacy screen. He came back with another bowl of soup and piece of bread which Kirk ate with no hesitation, while Spock looked on, gently stroking Kirk's hair.  Once the bowl was empty, Spock set it aside as he pulled Kirk back into his arms.  The captain fell into the Vulcan,  letting himself enjoy this brief moment of contentment.  Suddenly Kirk yelped in surprise, placing hand to his distended stomach.

“Oh,  he kicked. Spock, he kicked.  Put your hand here and feel the baby kick.”  Before the kicking had annoyed him completely, but  now Kirk was so excited he could not contain himself. He smiled as Spock placed a warm hand on his abdomen.

Kirk looked up into Spock’s amused expression and quickly remembered himself. He pulled away a little and straightened his posture.   Crossing his arms over his chest and not looking at the Vulcan he spoke, “So, are we doing this bonding thing or what?”

“Yes. I made the arrangements while you were sleeping. We are heading to Vulcan as we speak and we will arrive there in three light days.  Also while you were asleep, I was able to catch you up on your paper work.”  Kirk looked back at Spock.  The Vulcan had managed to clean him, tend his wound, change his bed clothes and complete his paper work all while he was passed out. He also noticed Spock’s expression which seemed to be saying, “All that and I organized our wedding too.”  Kirk swallowed and turned back around to face the Vulcan.

“Uh, thank you,” He muttered.  Cool arms went around him as he was pulled back against Spock’s body. Kirk didn’t fight it and as he nestled back against the Vulcan, he let out a little laugh.

“What is so amusing, James?” Spock murmur into Kirk's hair. 

Kirk looked up, giving Spock a roguish smile. “Oh nothing, I was just thinking to myself that I should have found a way for you to knock me up sooner.”

Spock arched a brow. “Is that so?” Kirk laughed and started to card his fingers through the dark hair on Spock’s chest.

“Yeah, I mean because of this,” here he pointed to his belly, “you are going to bond with me and under empire law I will be entitled to half of everything you own.  Plus, I will have you waiting on me hand and foot for the next few months and I will say this, that was the best sex we've had in a long while.” He rubbed his belly, smiling to himself.  

“I think I could get used to this,” He cooed.  Spock held Kirk tighter and nuzzled his ear.

“You have no idea how pleased I am to hear you say that, ashalik.”

 Kirk raised his own eyebrow. “Oh?”

Spock’s hand went to Kirk’s belly and he let out a purr that made the captain shiver. “Oh yes. You see I have always wanted a big family.” Before Kirk could reply, Spock kissed him.  As he melted into the kiss, Kirk thought to himself. _I could definitely get used to this._


End file.
